


Say Goodbye to Coffee

by UisceOneLove



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alex and Sean are Roommates, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles is a Landlord, Fluff and Crack, Game Night, M/M, Minor Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Minor Irene Adler/Raven | Mystique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Alex would consider himself and Sean to be pretty good tenants.They're on good terms with the neighbors, they don't have rambunctious parties that receive complaints in the middle of the night, and they keep their place tidy.Then The Thing happens.The Thing happens when Alex and Sean have had their apartment for about a year and a half.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Say Goodbye to Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeviousPaleKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousPaleKitten/gifts).



> Something special for the special person who inspired it, all because of a pic sent from a Facebook page they follow. I can't share the link or photo since it's a private group, but I think everyone will appreciate the fic regardless. 
> 
> It only matters that she knows where this came from.

Alex would consider himself and Sean to be pretty good tenants. 

They're on good terms with the neighbors, they don't have rambunctious parties that receive complaints in the middle of the night, and they keep their place tidy.

Sean's room, of course, is a completely different matter. It's a major freaking effort on Alex and Darwin's behalf to not walk in and immediately turn back around. Hank's made it clear he's never coming near Sean's room, not even for the chance of any scientific discoveries, so they just leave him cooking in the kitchen to brave the storm.

"Dude," Alex says, eyeing the natural disaster with dismay. He sees Darwin out of the corner of his eye as the man risks nudging a crusty pair of boxers with the top of his shoe.

"You can't be okay with living like this," Darwin insists, scrunching his nose up. "Wait, wait is that smell?"

Sean, who is busy feeding the tank of fish in the corner of his room who are miraculously not dead, looks up at them with confusion. He gives a cursory sniff before his face clears.

"Oh, that." Sean abandons the fish to pull a tin the size of an Altoids container out from underneath his mattress and gives it a shake. "Pain relief."

Alex glares. "Are you seriously smoking pot _in the apartment_?"

"It's for my anxiety!" Sean says defensively.

Darwin just shakes his head and walks out. "Yeah, I'm not doing this."

"Clean this shit up, Sean," Alex orders his (ugh, he was now questioning the title) best friend, "and get rid of the smell. I am not getting kicked out of this apartment because of your lack of self-control."

"Alex, buddy--" Sean starts, cutting himself off under the weight of Alex's stare.

"Don't make us text Raven," the blond threatens, flushing with gratification when Sean gulps.

He and Darwin are pleased to see, literally, Sean's floor from them on and be welcomed with the fresh smell of an ocean breeze from a newly purchased Scentsy.

So all in all, Alex and Sean are doing pretty damn well. They're responsible, with Sean spending the day at the police academy ( _not_ what anyone expected from him, let's be honest) and Alex splitting his time between grad school and a part-time job with Darwin down at the local pet store.

He even helped one of their neighbors, a woman their age named Angel that had really gorgeous fairy wings tattooed on her back, adopt a sweet Maltipoo a few weeks back.

"How're you and Hank doing?" Angel asks him in passing, Tempest prim, and patient at her heels.

There's something about Hank, his hot but smart yet shy and awkward boyfriend, that makes him wear a dopey smile whenever someone asks about him. Alex has tried to fight it before, but then he decided, why the fuck should he have a problem expressing how much he loves the guy?

"We're good," Alex tells her, shiting the heavy backpack hanging off of his shoulder. He has a class in an hour and wanted to beat the morning traffic.

Angel drops a doggie treat when Tempt requests her attention with a polite (he's not shitting anyone, it sounded like someone _politely_ inquiring about a snack). "He's still got that government grant thing, doesn't he?"

"He does, yeah." Everyone in the complex knew about it since they held Hank a celebration for it on the front lawn when his boyfriend got the call. "New stealth jets or whatever."

"Tell him I said congratulations again," Angel requests, then gives Alex's cheek a kiss and leads her puppy down the path.

Hank comes over that night to play some board games. So do Darwin, Raven, and Irene. It's a weekly thing for them, to unwind or rant or whatever else the day calls for.

Hank and Irene dominate at the strategy games, which is why they founded a rule that Risk was no longer allowed on game nights. On the other hand, they were fascinating to watch then it came to Poker or Black Jack because Hank was too good at calculating the odds while Irene had an uncanny ability to _know_ what hands everyone else held. 

"My girlfriend's so smart," Raven brags, sloppily kissing Irene's lips as the redhead pulls her chips close. It was a great thing that they didn't use real money, or else only two people at the table wouldn't have to live off of leftovers.

"It's all about reading people, Rav," Irene responds, "and how to predict their behavior."

"But how can you even be so good when you can't see?" Sean protests, which is quickly followed by a cry of pain when Darwin smacks him upside the head. Irene just laughs it off and gives Sean a sharp grin.

"That makes it more embarrassing for you, then, doesn't it?" she replies.

Darwin and Raven are amazing at the physical games like Twister, able to stretch their limbs into the impossible positions and cover the whole mat. Hank's self-conscious about the size of his feet and how much they cover the spots, so he always sits out with Irene and calls out the positions.

"Left foot on yellow," Hank says as he adjusts his gasses. It's enough to distract Alex and get himself knocked over by Sean.

"Sorry, man," Sean tells him before he throws a sly grin over his shoulder. "Darwin, you should be careful where you're putting that hand or someone might think you wanna take a guy out for a date sometime."

Raven rolls her eyes while she shifts around the both of them and drops into a very limber lunge to get her foot on the yellow spot furthest from her. "Please save the flirting for when my ears aren't around to hear it. I'm trying to win."

Alex takes his place on the other side of Hank and leans against him. "It's bad I'm enjoying this, right?"

Hank rubs the back of his neck and flicks the arrow to spin again. "We're all used to Sean by now."

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying the mating game, Alex," Irene inputs with an amused smile. 

It always comes down to Raven and Armando in the end. Fifty-fifty on who wins but the show is entertaining all the same.

Sean flaunts his stuff at trivia, especially the pop culture variety. Hank never has a problem with them avoiding the more scientific versions of the game, he makes up for it when the topic revolves around science-fiction.

But Alex? His niche is Cards Against Humanity. He wins. Every. Time.

It's seven rounds in and everyone has cried and laid claims of stomach pains from laughing so hard. He's completely okay with the reputation his friends carry around about is that he's got a twisted mind when it comes to cards. 

"How do you even think of that?" Darwin asks between fits, rubbing tears from his eyes. Raven is busy giggling while she tells Irene, who quickly covers her mouth to stifle what was possibly a howl. 

Alex shrugs. "Try being friends with Sean for most of your life and see where it gets you."

It's Hank he watches, though, as his boyfriend keeps his lips pressed thinly together and collects everyone's trash. Because Hank is that guy, the considerate one who likes to retreat into his shell at the same time as clean up Alex's place.

As soon as they caught each other's eyes, Hank's shoulders got a tremor. Poor thing, he wanted to laugh too. 

Alex lets everyone have their hysterical fits and slips off after Hank to the kitchen. He leans against the oven and smirks now that Hank isn't hiding his own fit of laughter as he hunches over the sink.

"I don't think I've done that kind of dirty talk even for you," Alex muses for the fun of it.

Hank shakes his head. "You don't need to."

"Well, now I really might have to."

"Please don't. I won't be able to keep a straight face."

"You say that now, but wait until we try it," Alex argues, coming up behind Hank so that he can slip his arms around the nerd. "Isn't that the point of science?"

Hank starts to shake even harder against him. "Did you just compare the practice of dirty talk to participating in scientific theory?" 

Alex brushes his nose against the back of his neck with a hum, "Do I get a special treat if I did?"

"Only when everyone leaves."

He was quick to kick their friends out that night and he did not feel sorry about it.

A good friendship, a healthy sex life, excellent grades. Alex's life was going pretty well.

Then The Thing happens.

The Thing happens when Alex and Sean have had their apartment for about a year and a half.

The complex belongs to Raven's brother, actually. It's how they got the apartment and have a good rent on it. 

Charles is a really nice guy. Encourages everyone to mingle, hosts special gatherings, even buys the tenants Christmas and birthday gifts. 

His husband, Erik, does the maintenance stuff. He can be nice, on a good day, or he can make you afraid that you're on his hit list.

Alex likes to believe he's on the good list.

But Alex has been using Hank's shower all week (he doesn't wanna know where Sean's been going for his, or _if_ he is) because the water heater went out and Erik's been visiting his mom so he didn't get back until this morning. Whenever Charles and Erik are supposed to come by the apartment, Alex and Sean were very good at cleaning up the place. 

So the only place that was considered unclean before they showed up was the half of the table where Alex has his textbooks spread out to study for an upcoming test. 

"Oh, don't stop your studies for us," Charles insists as he wheels himself inside the apartment. Erik is behind him with a tool bag and a face that could almost be considered as disagreeable. "Getting a degree is one of the greatest feelings out there."

"Don't oversell it, Charles," Erik tells the man with a roll of his eyes. He doesn't wait for any other invitation and proceeds with walking into the bathroom. 

"Can we get you coffee or something?" Sean offers, only for Charles to shake his head.

"That's quite all right," Charles assures, "we don't want to bother you long."

While Eriks checks the water in the bathroom, Charles is with them to check the kitchen sink. He insists on going ahead and looking through the entire apartment, because he doesn't want us to catch colds windows that don't shut all of the way or have any pests hiding around. It's all more than they expect and Charles will have none of it when they try to tell him it's not necessary.

"You can never be too careful," Charles intones. 

It all takes less than ten minutes. Erik even fixes the pressure of the showerhead. 

Alex is already going through the checklist in his head of the chapters he's going to study as he and Sean walk the couple to the door. 

"Oh! Do one of you have your father visiting?" 

Alex takes a second to come out of it and stares at Charles, then shares a look of confusion with Sean. Erik even looks confused by the sudden question. "My dad's checking out schools with my brother Scott."

"I don't really got a dad around," Sean responds. It should maybe not be such a casual thing for Sean but that's a conversation to have some other time.

"Are...one of you expecting?" he asks next.

"No?" Alex and Sean still shake their heads.

"Then whose mug is that?" Charles asks as he points to the table.

Alex freezes. He refuses to look at what Charles is referring to. Because of all things to forget to put away before his landlords show up, that is one of the worst things. Sean is even staring at him with wide eyes because it should be _Sean_ to forget something like this.

The mug isn't some kinky atrocity. It's very plain, really. Mostly white

It just...had _Daddy_ in big letters across it and an image of a key.

"It's...uh. Hanks," Alex gets out faintly, his face burning.

Now Sean's face is red too. Really red. Because he's got his hand over his mouth to physically stop any noise from coming out in this moment. 

Erik is smirking at Alex with such a heavy weight of knowing and...possibly even looks impressed? Alex doesn't want to see that look again. It's scarier than Erik glaring.

"Oh," Charles chokes out, sounds strangled with it. His blush goes all the way up to his ears.

"We'll let you get back to your studies, Alex," Erik says with absolute glee. He tugs open the door and expertly wheels Charles out in one fluid motion.

"Yes, we will, um, see you some other time," Charles gets out politely. 

Alex can't shut the door fast enough.

" _Oh my God_!" Sean finally bursts out, cackling and bent over while he holds his stomach.

"We are never talking about this," Alex states. 

"Oh yeah, we are! Raven is not gonna believe this!"

"Sean, I am warning you--"

Alex gets cut off by a knock. Now who could it be? He almost doesn't want to answer it in case Charles or Erik left something behind.

Sean snickers, his eyes watery as he grins. "You know you have to answer it. You can't be rude, Alex."

Alex picks opening the door over killing his best friend. He then wishes he hadn't, because it's Hank who's standing there with coffee and breakfast sandwiches.

"Hank!" Sean greets in delight, like his day just got even better.

"Sean," Hank nods at the redhead, but his brows are furrowed.

"Hank," Alex clears his throat, "what are you doing here?"

His boyfriend holds up his offerings. "I wanted to surprise you and make sure you had fuel for studying." Hank looks behind him. "The weirdest thing just happened."

Alex tries his best to keep his face blank as he pulls Hank inside and takes the treats. "Oh?"

"I passed by Charles and Erik," he nods, "but Charles couldn't look me in the eye. And Erik congratulated me. But I don't have any idea what for."

"Oh this is too good," Sean squeals on his way to his room.

Alex feels that the best response is to not actually respond. He sets the coffee and breakfast down on the table and tugs Hank close for a kiss. "How about you put that beautiful brain of yours to good use and help me study?"

Hank doesn't fight it but it doesn't get that adorable crease from between his eyebrows to leave.

"Of course, I'll help," Hank replies.

Alex sits Hank down and shoves the mug to the other side of the table, and prays that Sean isn't telling everyone about it.

It takes exactly two minutes for Alex's phone to blow up with messages from everyone. Not just Raven, Darwin, and Irene. 

It's Angel, and Emma, and Janos, and Azazel.

Alex wasn't going to show his face outside of this apartment ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
